User talk:Bovell
Welcome aboard Template:Infobox game This looks great. Thanks. Lets just hope it works! - Bondpedia (Talk) 18:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :And good work on Specializations - Bondpedia (Talk) 19:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) If your interested, we also need some serious work on Template:Map and Template:Team, meanwhile I'll try adding all of the game infoboxes to the relevant games - Bondpedia (Talk) 11:42, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey! How are you doing my man? I didn't know you owned any battlefield games! Sactage Talk 21:33, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Favicon OK, will do. Thanks - Bondpedia (Talk) 14:10, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Cold War level revamp I hope that you're not going to be revamping the whole of the BC2 campaign section, as a lot of people have put time and effort into those pages and for one person to get rid of all of it wouldn't make them happy HeatedPeteTalk 16:31, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Fair point, but what I would do is keep the levels as they are, and then add the info boxes and anything else seen fit, keeping the walkthrough sections intact. Also, a lengthy Synopsis isn't particularly effective, just to point out. HeatedPeteTalk 17:40, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Template:Map I've noticed the Template:Map and could you change the Modes (Console Only; PC can play any map in any mode) section to just Modes? Deathgod65 Death from above 07:14, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Speedy delete Will do. What, out of interest, was it that mine did that your's didn't. Actually, the more I think about it, the more I agree with your ideas. I'm especially liking the social networks at the moment, after looking at CoD Wiki's. - 20:19, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :I see - 20:27, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Edits Your recent clean-up edits have been really great. Well done! - 16:50, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Snooping as usual, I see. (I agree, they're great.) --Callofduty4 19:59, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Twitter links Ya know on the CoDW twitter page, there are all those wierd links that make no sense? How do you get them? - 21:51, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks all! - 22:00, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Gmail I think I sorted it. Damn thing. - 12:32, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Email I sent you an email a day or two ago, but I take it from your response, or lack of, that you didn't get it. I've resent it, so let me know if you get it or not... - 18:30, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Slider Images *File:SliderBF3.png *File:SliderVehicles.png *File:SliderWeapons.png The above will all need URL sources in order to stay... Plus, with the new FA being put up at the end of the month, what are the technical requirements for the images? - 16:29, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, just a URL for the first. Once I know how, I want to replace the other two... - 16:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, the BF3 one needs a URL source for the copyright, otherwise it will have to be deleted. I want to replace the weapons one with a resized version of File:Bc2aricascreen04.png and the vehicle with File:M1A2 Abrams.jpg. I don't know how to resize them though... - 17:36, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I see you've done the BF3 one. Thanks - 17:40, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank You - 18:29, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Done SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 13:26, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Welcome message I wanted to keep them vaguely in the site colours. I'll experiment with some different colours. - 19:16, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :What do you think to the new colours. Still too similar? - 13:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC) User of the Month 13:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC)}} :ps. Can you upload File:Rice1.png as File:SliderFeatured.png if possible. I've still not figured out how to resize - 13:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Vote Take a gander here. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:20, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on the User of the Month! It's great to see some new users getting it :D CruzDude {Talk} { } 18:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Typos, etc. You do realise the bot could have done all of that typo checking, rather than you having to do it. You could have saved yourself some time... - 21:08, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Your Pic on your userpage is f'ing hilarious. Bumblebeeprime09 |''' This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 21:38, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Blog source Go make a news blog out of this, found it randomly :D ~DrkDragonz66 00:47, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Trusted User SSD has suggested (and I'm inclined to agree) that you should be made a rollback and put on our trusted users scheme. What do you think, you up for it? - 00:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC) congrats congrats with you're new promotion :).Hynestinez 17:14, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Sig Hi Bovell. I was wondering if you'd check your signature for me. I came to archive a forum post, and your signature interfered with the archive template because it had a '''| in it. If you don't mind, can you replace that with |''' so it won't interfere any more. Thanks - 18:44, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :Instead of having '''| in your sig, I suggest using |''' instead. '''N7 T| ] 18:47, July 26, 2011 (UTC) RSS Is it possible to get an RSS feed with only blogs in Category:News, rather than all blogs? - 16:30, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Apparently not... - 16:59, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I count 1, 2, 3, 4 blogs, none of them in Category:News, all in the most recent 10 blogs in the feed. - 17:28, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :One of them 4 was originally in the category - but the other 3 weren't. Thanks for looking anyway... - 17:45, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Rem: cod 4 yt channel Hi there, are you one of the admins behind the cod wiki channel, if so what is the conclusion about the tread about sound files ? Maxwell123 17:00, September 2, 2011 (UTC) (Lately) Awarded! Promotion Video Hey Bovell. After a forum appeared expressing a wish for a promotional video, the fact you have had previous experience in promotionally videos like the one for the Call of Duty Wiki. I was wondering if you'd be willing in helping out at all? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk''']]) 10:14, April 13, 2012 (UTC)